Lucas Xavier Nelson
Lucas Xavier Nelson, or simply Lucas, is a large dog of about 3 years old in dog years (25 in human years). He used to live in a manor but now resides with the Team. His main skin colro is red with variation of dark red. Lucas' Young Life As Lucas once said, "Imagine everything and anything you ever wanted or will ever want. It's always next you, always brought with a snap, before you're finished asking for it. You never have a need to lift a paw. Just take a seat and let it do the work for you." Lucas Xavier Nelson was born and raised in the Nelson Manor, a landscape north of the big city where Morion lived. The Nelson Manor was located in a valley all its own, and has been created by Lucas' grandfather. It has been passed down to Lucas' father Carter Nelson. Lucas lived with his fahter Carter at this mansion, complete with swimming pools, tennis courts, and stories upon stories of galleries and entertainment. But there is one thing missing fro the house that Carter does not have. His wife. The former Mrs. Nelson divorced Carter while Lucas was still young. (Reason not yet determined.) Carter had no way to retrieve her, so he tried to fill the void for Lucas by providing al his needs and more. Lucas could have anything he wanted, no questions asked. Carter tried to keep his son satisfied and never let Lucas question their marriage, which was far from perfect. From the immense wealth and unlimtied desires, Lucas grew up spoiled by his father, and with being greedy he was troublesome. He has even known to have several friends due to his fahter's wealth, and his father never reprimanded him for his son's drinking habits, sleeping with others, and rude behavior. When Lucas was about 2.5 years old (in dog years), his life changed. The manor had a few "visitors" - business animals just like Carter. Carter was a bunsiness animal, explaining how he became a millionaire. However, Carter heavily invested his money in stocks and his business with shady characters. This meeting was not about profits. It was the final warning for Carter to pay his long due debt. With failing stocks, Carter could not pay back loan sharks. Also, his business animals were Mafia-type, and thweir final warning was less of a warning but a deadline. Carter lost the deed to his manor, all his property and was severely beaten. Lucas, confused by all of this, was forcefully removed from the house as well. Lucas learned the truth about his father. He hardly worked to get where he was now. He let the money work for him, but couldn't change his options and ran into dark business practices. In a fit of rage and disgrace, Lucas abandoned Carter, never to see him again. Position in the Team Lucas can become troublesome with the Team at times, trying to keep a big ego for himself. At times, he still hangs around other lady animals when the Team takes visits to small towns. Quotes by Lucas: "Imagine everything and anything you ever wanted or will ever want. It's always next you, always brought with a snap, before you're finished asking for it. You never have a need to lift a paw. Just take a seat and let it do the work for you." Category:Maniac4Legos